


be heard, be obscene

by respierra



Category: K-pop, Madtown (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Angst and Porn, Dirty Talk, M/M, Masturbation, Praise Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-09
Updated: 2016-03-09
Packaged: 2018-05-25 18:58:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6206710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/respierra/pseuds/respierra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Juhyeon wants what he can't have (or so he thinks).</p>
            </blockquote>





	be heard, be obscene

**Author's Note:**

> Porn, feelings, and the abuse of honorifics. Originally posted on AFF.

It all starts off with Kyungtak, as most things do.

He has Juhyeon on his lap, resting comfortably against his chest as he addresses the camera. His eyes flit from Daewon to their coordinate assistant in front of them, rambling on about his hair and whatever else that runs through his mind at the moment. All the while, his fingers are rubbing small circles on Juhyeon’s stomach. The feeling is odd but not unsurprising. Kyungtak being touchy is expected, familiar, and his tiny movements make something warm light up within the younger.

What comes out of Kyungtak’s mouth next is also common, but it turns the fuzzy feeling he’s experiencing into a sudden spike of heat, catching Juhyeon off guard.

”..Right, maknae? I know you’re a bit older than Jaeho, but you’re still our baby,” he says, bouncing the knee he has Juhyeon on and ruffling his hair for good measure. “Always so good for your brothers.”

Kyungtak’s just acting stupid for the camera. He brings up the honorifics when he knows that age has never stopped Juhyeon from acting out, from going up against the older members. Despite that, the words have Juhyeon’s face turning pink. He tenses at the affectionate treatment, acutely aware of where he’s sitting. Kyungtak’s lap is a warm, solid surface underneath him, arms wrapped securely around Juhyeon’s waist. Before he can stop himself, a quick, fleeting thought passes through his head, burning a vivid scene in his mind before dissipating.

Juhyeon imagines grinding his ass down on Kyungtak’s lap once, twice, just to see what it feels like. Hearing the older boy groan and tighten his hold on him further, lifting his hips to press something hard against Juhyeon. He would praise the younger, too. Word after word falling from his lips about Juhyeon being so obedient (what?), so good for his hyung…

"Buffy?"

He seizes up, suddenly paranoid that he accidentally said something out loud, or worse, started acting out his thoughts on Kyungtak with the camera right in front of them. There’s no reason to, not when he realizes that the assistant asked him a question. It's something about his hairstyle that he answers absently. Her lips purse in a manner that makes Juhyeon want to squirm, but she seems satisfied, turning away from the pair to film some of the other members.

Kyungtak laughs at Juhyeon’s slip up, but it’s different, confused almost. Almost like Kyungtak’s caught on to something. A small alarm in his head goes off , warning him that Kyungtak knows what he was thinking, knows his words made Juhyeon want to shudder. It’s easily dismissed. Kyungtak’s too…Kyungtak to sort out anything suspicious. Juhyeon reassures himself that the other couldn’t know.

While the incident still has him cringing hours later, Juhyeon disregards it. Hormones and tensions have been rising from the stress as they near their debut, that’s all. He figures he’s allowed to have small, weird, one time thoughts about some of his members while he’s anxious and not thinking straight.

Of course it’s not just a one time thing.

The whole group’s seated together for dinner like usual. Heo jun plastered to his left and Sangbae his right, with Kyungtak across from them. Despite the assurance from earlier, Juhyeon can’t quite look him in the eye just yet, so he busies himself with Heo Jun and makes quips with Jaeho, never directly interacting with the other boy. He manages to go through most of the meal like that before it all collapses on him. He’s in the middle of talking to Jaeho, the both of them debating on who’s hair looks the worst, the most different. They’re narrowed it down to either Daewon or Heo Jun with the former in the lead until Kyungtak opens his mouth, seemingly just to fuck with Juhyeon.

"Who taught you to speak like that about your seniors, huh, maknae? Someone should spank you for being so rude." The smile playing on his lips is wide and bright, and only intensifies when Juhyeon chokes on his laughter. His face flushes and his mouth drops open a bit, throat dry and breath stuttering as he processes what Kyungtak has said. Even worse, he can imagine it almost too clearly, the clear picture of himself spread open and easy for Kyungtak (or someone, anyone, God) to take and use and punish-

For the second time that day, Juhyeon comes to and quickly snaps his mouth shut, shaking his head as if to rid it of the thoughts. Unfortunately, the table has already gone quiet. Jaeho looks confused, head cocked to the side like he’s thinking. Sangbae, fuck, Sangbae is still against him, tense from the way he's stiffened up against his side. Juhyeon senses eyes on him, too, either Heo Jun’s or Daewon’s (probably both, knowing his fortune) and he doesn’t want to turn and see how Jonghwa is. All he can do is look ahead to the source of all his problems, and as soon as his eyes meet Kyungtak’s, his stomach drops. He experiences a simultaneous mix of terror, anger, and something akin to the arousal he felt earlier, because the asshole is _smirking_.

Kyungtak’s eyes glint with trouble, and another pang of alarm shoots through Juhyeon because he knows. He knows juhyeon knows just as well, and God, is he fucked.

(Why does that make feel him warm all of a sudden?)

Just as soon as it arrives, the moment is gone. Everyone drops their gaze away from Juhyeon and picks up the pieces of conversation he had disturbed (“My hair isn’t that bad!”“Whatever you say, hyung). Heo Jun breaks out into laughter at Daewon’s indignant complaints and Sangbae relaxes against him, and once more he finds himself shoved between the two, warm, heavy weights pressing him in.

Dinner progresses as if nothing ever happened. No more loaded statements or wild thoughts come up again, as the occurrence is washed away by the exciting chatter of their debut. Even still, Juhyeon swears Kyungtak’s gaze is on him for the rest of the meal.

* * *

 

They still have some time after dinner before they have to sleep. Once they're done cleaning up, the group splits to enjoy the rare free time they won't have once their promotions start. Juhyeon, ready to pass out in his bunk without anyone bothering him, heads straight to his room. After today and all of its oddities, he needs a break from the others. From the corner of his eye he sees Kyungtak pulling their leader into his room, whispering words he can't hear from across the dorm. Jealousy prickles insistent and uncomfortable under Juhyeon's skin but all it does is make him more tired than he already is. His mind is just making things up, now. Not like anything's going on between the two.

_(Not like they would do anything with you)_

Juhyeon rubs his eyes as he enters his and Heo Jun's room. It’s dark, and he doesn't bother turning on the lights as he moves towards his half of the bunk. He slips under the covers with the single minded intention of not waking until Sangbae forces him to. By the time he manages to settle down, however, the urge to sleep is gone.

"Shit," The word resounds in the small expanse of the room. Juhyeon moves around his bed some more, hoping that maybe it'll tire him out, but it’s a useless attempt. As opposed to exhaustion, his body thrums, tense and buzzing like after a good practice. Juhyeon ignores it, turning on his side and willing his brain to shut off. When that doesn't work, his eyes start to wander instead.

He manages to occupy himself by staring at the ceiling for a good ten minutes, yet nothing changes. Sleep is still far off and unattainable when he glances at the glaring red numbers of the clock. It’s almost eleven. Juhyeon, with an absent minded focus, wonders when Heo Jun's going to return.

Heo Jun.

Juhyeon swallows. Of course, his mind zeroes in on the other boy. Thinking of his roommate is a familiar, dangerous territory, especially as of late. He shouldn’t, but boredom overtakes precaution as he shifts to get comfortable. Heo Jun, with his dumb smile, his voice, the huge soft spot he has for anything cute, those well toned arms. Fuck, he's screwed. The thrumming that's been keeping him awake suddenly lights him up in a way that make his head spin. It has him whimpering in the dark as images of his bandmate start to flash through his mind, each one more and more risky than the last. This time, there's nothing to stop them, no questioning looks or chances of embarrassment to interrupt the thoughts of his friend.

Juhyeon pictures the older looming over him, pinning him down to the bed with his mouth on his neck. He's marking bright, noticeable bruises on his skin and Juhyeon's telling him to quit it. protesting that someone's going see what they are and who they're from. His body doesn't seem to mind that, with the way his dick hardens at the thought of walking around with his hyung's bites all over him. The scenario changes again to Juhyeon kneeling on the floor, Heo Jun's cock in his mouth. He imagines it’s a heavy, cloying weight on his tongue but Juhyeon doesn't care, digging his hands into Heo Jun's hips and looking up to see. See if he's enjoying it, if Juhyeon's being good. In his mind, Heo Jun's face is flushed and his pupils are blown wide at the sight of him on his knees. He grabs the younger by the hair and rolls his hips so that all Juhyeon can do is take, take, take-

In reality, the sound that bubbles out of Juhyeon's throat is high and wanting. He rushes to turn over and bite his pillow to keep from begging out loud now that he’s turned on. In his haste, he scratches himself trying to get a hand down his pants, but the accidental spike of pain just makes him hotter. Juhyeon grasps his cock and strokes, a gasp that he hopes no one outside can hear leaving his mouth. He's so far gone and desperate from days of not having time it’s almost dizzying, the urge to be touched making him want Heo Jun, anyone to walk in right now and have him. He's wet, too, precum making everything slicker and easier. All because he's getting off to the thought of his roommate.

Juhyeon closes his eyes again. This time, Heo Jun is behind him, dick pressed insistently against his ass as his hands wander under Juhyeon's shirt. His mouth burns against his nape, and he's talking, filthy dialogue pouring from his lips and making Juhyeon whine. He twists to kiss the older boy, and when they part for air Juhyeon's own mouth feels slick and raw. It’s good, better than as far as jerk-off material goes, but what really gets him is when he feels another set of hands against his stomach that he knows aren't Heo Jun's. Fantasy him turns away from Heo Jn only to look at the catalyst of all his problems.

In his head, Kyungtak grins at him like a predator, rough hands searing imprints onto his skin. He looks like he wants to eat Juhyeon alive and that, coupled with the way the other vocalist rolls up his hips, has him panting. He's torn between the two, unsure about whether he wants to press back against Heo Jun or lean forward to cling onto Kyungtak. Probably both, if he's being honest. The fantasy version of himself sucks in a breath and speaks for the first time instead of just moaning. (he's not coherent enough to be sure about who he's addressing, though), saying things that he wouldn't even dare to in real life.

"Please-shit. fuck me, hyung, I want it. pleas-ah, please, hyung."

Juhyeon blushes into his pillow, but he continues to stroke himself all the same. Embarrassed or not, the thought of him begging does nothing but have him burn up. Ideally, his pleas make the copies of Heo Jun and Kyungtak inhale sharply before they get to work. Kyungtak claims his mouth as Heo Jun pulls down his briefs, both trapping the rapper between them with nowhere to go. Heo Jun presses  lube-covered fingers against Juhyeon's hole, just as Juhyeon does to himself in the isolation of his bed.

He hisses from the friction as he fingers himself with spit-slicked digits, imagining how it would feel if someone else were doing it, filling him up properly without the haste of trying to get off. Instead, he'll just have to do with crooking his fingers, rutting against the mattress as he tries to find his prostate. Finally after a couple moments of awkward searching, a sharp burst of pleasure shoots up his spine. Juhyeon cries out, voice barely muffled by the now soaked cushion. The stimulation from being stretched and touching his cock has him moaning often, now, short breaths of air coming out mixed in with half formed words. He's getting closer, as are the participants in his mind. He imagines Heo Jun fucking him, pushing him forward onto Kyungtak. Juhyeon wraps his lips around Kyungtak's cock and hollows out his cheeks, making the older moan, back straightening and fingers pulling the strands of his hair. In response, Juhyeon tightens around the both of them. He hears Heo Jun choke, feels his hips stutter a bit as he adjusts to the tightness. Kyungtak grasps his hair again, messing it up even further to get Juhyeon to look up at him, and when he does, Kyungtak's mouth falls open a bit.

Juhyeon must look like a mess. In his mind, he still has his clothes on, shirt rucked halfway up his chest and underwear pulled just far down enough to expose himself for Heo Jun. It makes him feel dirty, used and so fucking pleased, like he's there for the older boys to wreck. His hair's a goner, usually well placed strands most likely messed up from the way Kyungtak's been grabbing it. There's saliva and precum falling from his mouth, lips feeling bruised as hell from having been stretched around the older's dick. In his room, Juhyeon moans again into the mattress. He wishes that he had one of his hands free to shove into his mouth, or better yet, an actual cock to keep him sated.

He pictures Kyungtak and Heo Jun slowing down, just barely rocking inside him. He’d protest, but probably can't say anything intelligible with Kyungtak in his mouth. The boy lazily rolls his hips, focusing more on speaking. Although his voice is a bit too strained and deep to be normal, he's quite calm for someone who has their dick in another person's mouth, but that’s just how Juhyeon would like it. "Look at you. such a little slut for us, right?" the words are said in almost breathless reverence. It isn't until Juhyeon peers up through his lashes that he continues, saying "I wonder how the others would react to you, hm?" he pauses to take a long, appreciative look at Juhyeon spread out in front of him, still desperate and trying to rut against heojun.

"Everyone seeing just how much of a whore their maknae is. Maybe we should let them watch you get taken apart, or better yet..." his hand reaches down to cradle Juhyeon's face. The gesture would be sweet had the obscene outline of Kyungtak's cock not been protruding out. "Have them take turns, one after the other." Juhyeon's back arches both in his mind and in reality, Kyungtak slipping from his mouth and pupils growing wide at the prospect. Heo Jun decides to join as well, cock shifting within him as he leans down close. "How does that sound, baby?" he nips at Juhyeon ear as he grazes his prostate (Juhyeon wants to scream at this point, but settles with biting down on his lip so hard he tastes copper. He doubts Heo Jun, who stutters on his own name on a good day, would actually be good at dirty talking, but he's too turned on to question it, instead fucks into his fist at the thought.) "Would you be a good boy for them like you are for us? Bet you would look amazing sitting on Sangbae's dick."

At the addition of their leader, at the idea of more, Juhyeon effortlessly falls apart, most of the images blurring into one large haze. A few still stand out, though. Him being passed around, fucked by two of them at once, filled up to the point where he can barely stand it. All Juhyeon can do is whimper, face down, ass up as he chases his orgasm. The three fingers he has inside of himself aren't even close to enough and the angle he's palming his cock at makes his wrist hurt, but he'll take what he can get. He's almost there anyway, pressing so hard against his prostate that his thighs are shaking. What’s tumbling out of his mouth at this point are close to sobs, repeated utterance of "Hyung, faster, please'. All he needs are a few more strokes and he's gone. "Ah, ah, hyung-"

"Juhyeon?"

Juhyeon almost misses it, so caught up in coming that he barely hears the voice. When it kicks in, all of the heat that’s been building up washes out with fear. A weight drops in his stomach but it takes a moment for the shock to wear out and be replaced with absolute panic.

He would try to feign sleep except for the fact that whoever’s behind him sees (quite clearly) the fingers he still has inside himself. If they were to look any closer, his cock, wet and limp between his legs. He hadn’t stopped moaning until a few seconds ago, begging for “hyung” to fuck him faster. Whoever it is has, unfortunately, seen and heard the worst of it.

Of all people, he hopes its’ Jaeho behind him, barging in to tell him to shut up. It wouldn’t embarrass him any less, but at least he could blackmail him with the all the times he's caught the younger getting off to those he shouldn't. Luck really isn’t on his side, however, because the voice that speaks up behind him clearly isn’t Jaeho's.

"Heo Jun…" The blush on his face only intensifies when he realizes he’s still exposed, letting his roommate see everything. Juhyeon quickly removes his fingers, scrambling to turn around and pull his shirt down far enough so that it covers his lower half. It’s too late to prevent any damage, but at least he won’t have his dick out when Heo Jun starts screaming at him. That’s what he’s going to do, of course, yell at Juhyeon about how gross he is and probably tell Sangbae about it, and they’ll kick him out of the group and everything he had worked for would be wasted all because he couldn’t shut his mouth.

Except Heo Jun’s not yelling. Juhyeon looks up, cheeks red and eyes beginning to water because he’s 100% sure Heo Jun’s going to kick his ass, but he doesn’t. Instead, the other boy just stares at him, mouth dropped open just a little. It’s not anger or disgust on his face, just…blank emotion. Like he’s thinking, or like he didn’t just catch his bandmate moaning his name.

Time slows to a stop in the time it takes for Heo Jun to act. Juhyeon waits for something to happen, for Heo Jun to say something. What he does instead is reach behind himself to close the door. His eyes never leave Juhyeon, who’s still spread out over the bed, underwear pulled down to his knees and shirt just barely covering his mid-thigh.

He jumps a bit when Heo Jun finally takes a step towards him, slowly, as if he’s approaching a frightened animal. They don’t stop looking at each other, even as he reaches the bed. It’s only when Heo Jun hovers over him like he doesn’t want to make a move that his gaze drops from the younger's eyes to his mouth. His breath is ragged and his body is hot, and Juhyeon is pretty sure the other isn’t angry.

Heo Jun comes forward suddenly, and for a second he thinks the older is going to kiss him. He doesn’t, resting his lips against Juhyeon’s collarbone instead. Juhyeon wants to shiver at the feeling of him exhaling on his skin.

"What did you say?" Heo Jun finally asks. He’s not looking at Juhyeon.

"I didn’t-" Heo Jun bites the taut skin underneath at his denial, making him curse. "I heard you, Juhyeon," he punctuates the sentence with another nip and it makes juhyeon want to bite back and lie down at the same time, "tell me what you said." The younger inhales shakily. Never would he had thought that Heo Jun would be into this. Fuck, he himself didn’t even expect to like it.

Juhyeon lets out the breath he’s holding with the words. “Heojun-hyung,” he says, proud of how little his voice wavers, “come on and fuck me.” Juhyeon finishes by meeting the other’s eyes, looking through his lashes like they taught him to when he was a trainee. It’s so cliche it’s almost comedic, but Juhyeon finds that the last thing he wants to do is laugh.

Heo Jun’s breathing stutters a bit, but then he's covering Juhyeon's mouth with his own. His hands move down to grip his waist possessively, hitching him higher up the mattress so that Heo Jun has access to the column of his throat. Juhyeon groans from the sudden pressure. At this rate, bruises will be showing up across his skin by morning; dark, eye catching marks that won't leave much to think about. There's no way he'll be able to cover them up, yet the thought only make him more flush. Juhyeon tangles one hand in the older's hair and urges him on.

"Heo Jun, Heo Jun fuck, more-" any other pleas are cut off when he hastily pushes his legs apart. It’s only then that Juhyeon feels shy, acutely aware that Heo Jun can see everything. Heo Jun takes in everything, from the way Juhyeon's thighs tremble from trying to keep them still to the uneven rise and fall of his chest. Heo Jun leans forward, causing the other to almost bang his head against the top bunk when he tries to move away. Instead of kissing him, however, his lips brush over Juhyeon's stomach. The touch is light and barely there but it still has him tense up. Heo Jun continues to place soft kisses on his navel, his hips. It’s the opposite of earlier, rushed and lustful actions replaced with something slower, more intimate (but that's all in Juhyeon's head). At one point, Heo Jun sucks a noticeable mark just below his ribs. Juhyeon, much to his own embarrassment, whimpers, but Heo Jun only smiles against his skin. He looks up to presumably gauge his reaction, but Juhyeon's got an arm over his eyes, biting his lip to stifle all of the little sounds that threaten to spill over. Even though he can't see, he still hears the amused “cute” from Heo Jun. Juhyeon shuts his eyes even tighter and wills the ever present blush on his face to fade.

Heo Jun litters more hickeys over his torso. He seems intent on coaxing out every small, surprised gasp that he can from the younger, just by mouthing at his skin. Juhyeon begins to wonder whether or not the older is going to do more than mark him up when he feels a finger tease the rim of his hole. Automatically, Juhyeon stiffens, breath catching in his throat. Heo Jun doesn't push it though, simply circling him. He kisses Juhyeon's hipbone and wills him to relax.

  
Heo Jun breaks the silence after that. "Lube?" he asks, meeting the younger's eyes again. His pupils are black and blown wide even though he hasn't done anything but kiss Juhyeon over and over again. Juhyeon rids the thought from his mind and reaches behind himself, blindly pulling out a half empty bottle from between his bunk and the wall. The shyness comes back once more when he hands it to Heo Jun, but nothing is said between the two. Instead, they both watch as he coats two of his fingers (Juhyeon suddenly recalls the thoughts playing out in his head earlier, doing nothing to help his shyness or arousal.)

"Juhyeon."

The younger tilts his head up at the voice. Heo Jun is watching him, hands set securely on his thighs. "Do you want this?"

Heo Jun doesn't move. His hands keep his legs apart, but he's waiting on his response. Juhyeon's lips, slicked red from biting them so much, part as he answers. "Yeah - I really do, hyung, I want you a lot," he turns away, embarrassed by what he says next; "More than a lot, honestly." Heo Jun kisses him once the words leave his mouth. It’s gentle and sweet and has thrills running through Juhyeon. He wraps one arm around Heo Jun's neck, pulling him closer and urging him to go on.

When a finger finally enters him, Juhyeon can't help but moan a bit too loudly. He's still stretched out from earlier so the digit slides in easy. He's panting, breathless as he begs "More, please hyung, I can take it, I want it, ple-"; another finger joins the first, and when they curl up inside of him, the younger whines loud enough to be heard from outside their room. Heo Jun covers his mouth with his own to shut him up. At the same time, his fingers begin to push and prod at the spot that has Juhyeon choking on his gasps. It’s then, when his mind starts to go blissfully blank, that Heo Jun decides to speak.

"God, Juhyeon..." Heo Jun trails off as Juhyeon continues to push back against his fingers. He arches his back and pleads with small, choked off hitches in his breath, like Heo Jun is fucking the air out of him. Juhyeon can feel the older's dick against his inner thigh, leaking and smearing precum as Juhyeon makes a show of taking in his fingers. Heo Jun's are long and calloused and _perfect_ , so much better than what Juhyeon had imagined whenever he saw them move gracefully over piano keys or felt them ruffle his hair. They seem right inside of him, more than his own fingers, and the thought of being so desperate for something inside him makes the younger feel slutty and shy at the same time.

Heo Jun looking at him like he's something precious doesn't help. His eyes are soft and focused and it makes Juhyeon want to hide. He's wanted the older's attention on him since training, but having it all on him at once borders on being too overwhelming.

Heo Jun curls his fingers once again, pulling a loud moan from Juhyeon's bitten-raw mouth. The sound has the other leaning over him in an instant to kiss him breathless. "Fuck," Heo Jun rasps once they part, "you like that, don't you?" Up close, the older isn't as composed as Juhyeon thought. His pupils are blown wide, voice low and rough just by opening Juhyeon up. His dick presses insistently against his skin, so close to his hole that it makes Juhyeon dizzy with want.

"You have no idea how hard it was," Heo Jun says in the little space between them now, "to keep my hands off of you before." He punctuates the words with a nip to Juhyeon's throat and another small thrust of his fingers. "How much I wanted to fuck you whenever you would finger yourself at night, begging and moaning into the sheets." Heo Jun removes his hand from Juhyeon, wrapping it instead around Juhyeon's dick and using his clean hand to hold his hip. He kisses Juhyeon again and it's dirty how hot it makes him to have Heo Jun all over him. Juhyeon's lips part from the sensations as his mind catches up with Heo Jun's words.

"W-wait," His gasp doesn't deter Heo Jun in the slightest as he moves from Juhyeon's mouth to his jaw, pressing indulgent, heated touches that make him flush as much as when the older's lips were on his, "You heard me?" There's no point in denying it, not when Juhyeon's mind short circuits from the image of Heo Jun getting hard because of him.

  
He can hear the smile in Heo Jun's voice as speaks, grinding up against Juhyeon's hole at the same time. "You weren't quiet, cutie." Another push of his hips, pre-cum and lube allowing him to easily slide against Juhyeon. "Always crying out for hyung to fuck you as you used your fingers. Anyone could hear if they listened enough- _Shit_ " Juhyeon wraps his legs around Heo Jun's waist, cutting him off. The action brings them close enough that they're practically fucking, Juhyeon loose enough to let Heo Jun inside like he's been wanting to for months.

"Heo Jun-hyung" he breathes, lifting his arms to wrap them around the other's neck. Juhyeon feels empty, shaky from having Heo Jun so close yet not at all. He grinds down once more to get the message across. "You, you want me, right?" he stutters as he tries look as inviting as he feels. When the older only gives him the same open, hungry stare from earlier, Juhyeon pushes away any residual embarrassment to reach down and grab Heo Jun's dick. It's hot and heavy and big in his palm, and Juhyeon wants nothing more than to lie back and take it. He guides it towards his hole in hopes Heo Jun takes the hint before looking up again.

"Fuck me, please, hyung? Show me you want me." The words barely have time to leave his lips before Heo Jun kisses him wildly, groaning as Juhyeon tightens his grip on him. The older breaks away to catch his breath, untangling himself from the blonde in order to lean over the edge of Juhyeon's mattress and rummage through a backpack on the floor. Juhyeon whines in protest until he sees the metallic wrapping of a condom in Heo Jun's hand. He swallows, suddenly aware of how real the situation is.

Heo Jun returns to his position between the younger's thighs, tearing the packaging and hissing when he finally rolls it on. Juhyeon has no idea what he must look like at the moment, but it seems worrying enough that Heo Jun deflates a bit in his enthusiasm.

"Hey," he says, reaching up and cradling Juhyeon's face with a clean hand, "Do you still want this?" He doesn't seem disappointed, surprisingly. "We don't have to do this if you don't want to. I promise." His eyes are open and caring, and he even backs away a little, presumably to grant him some space. Juhyeon relaxes, knowing that Heo Jun wouldn't mind if they stopped.

Reassured, Juhyeon leans up to kiss his bandmate, finding comfort in the warmth he receives. He takes a handful of Heo Jun's shirt, using the leverage to pull Heo Jun down further, winding his legs once again against the other's waist.

  
Juhyeon gives him a small, sweet smile before saying "Thank you hyung, but I want this. I wanna show hyung how good I can be." He punctuates the sentiment spreading his legs and secretly revels in the way Heo Jun follows.

"Ah, fuck," Heo Jun breathes out as he moves to line up against Juhyeon, almost pressing inside; "so good for me already, cutie. Are you ready?"

"Yeah, yes, ple-", Juhyeon stops short as Heo Jun slides in. He goes slow, careful not to hurt the younger, and the pace is both wonderful and horrible with how much it lights Juhyeon up. "Oh, oh, hyung-" The noises coming out of his mouth are enough to make him blush, small, frequent whimpers muffled by both his hands and Heo Jun's mouth in an attempt to keep quiet. He can't help himself, not when Heo Jun's finally fucking him. The feeling of being full and stretched by something more than fingers is foreign yet addicting, and it only takes a few minutes before he is moving back for more.

"J-Juhyeon" Heo Jun's voice sounds as wrecked as Juhyeon feels, which sends another thrill up his spine knowing that he's the reason behind it. Heo Jun's hands settle on his pelvis to make him still, and it isn't until Juhyeon pleads for more that he starts rocking at a steady pace. "Fuck, look at you," Heo Jun marvels as he continues to drive into him, "so pretty, so good for me."

Juhyeon's face heats up at the praise and he covers his eyes with the hand not gripping the sheets. "O-oh my God, shut up" he says weakly, trying to sound annoyed. The effect is mostly ruined as the words cause him to clench around Heo Jun's dick. His own leaks precum against his stomach. Coupled with his mussed hair and near-constant moaning, and Juhyeon makes quite the debauched. Heo Jun, much to his chagrin, notices.

Heo Jun laughs a little, tone deep and dizzying with how much it turns the younger on. He gently takes Juhyeon's hand away from his face, instead twining their fingers together. "You're adorable, Juhyeonnie," he leans over Juhyeon slightly thrusts a bit more erratic than before, "especially like this. How am I gonna be able to keep my hands off of you, hm, baby? Now that I know how nice you feel around me, how you let hyung fuck you the way you've been wanting?"

  
Juhyeon must be dreaming. That's the only way this happening, he's sure of it. Heo Jun's words make him shake as pleasure shoots up his spine. He feels dirty yet cherished by the praise, just like in his head when he's imagined Heo Jun saying the same things to him countless times before. Except this is so much better, with his hyung fucking him, digging his fingers into the curve of his hips, whispering curses and pet names and sweet, quiet adorations into his neck that Juhyeon never thought he'd actually hear. This is real and so close to perfect that he feels himself tear up, hiding his face in Heo Jun's shoulder as he begs over and over again: "Heo Jun, ah, keep going, hyung, ah, fuck-"

Juhyeon grips the front of Heo Jun's shirt tighter as he tenses up, orgasm nearing fast. He tightens further around Heo Jun, not wanting to be too selfish, and moans quietly, mindful of how late it must be; "Hyung-oh fuck, right there, I'm-I'm close."

He answers him by grinding deeper into the blonde and biting possessively at the smooth skin of his throat. Juhyeon nearly shouts when he adds his hand, curling it around Juhyeon's dick and stroking. From there on, his pleas dissolve into stifled cries. He rocks in tandem with Heo Jun, pliant and eager to please as he tries to get the older boy off with him. When Heo Jun slows down—still hard inside Juhyeon—the younger wants to cry. He meets Heo Jun's eyes with a pleading look that only becomes more desperate as the other stops completely. Heo Jun instead moves his hips in small circles, pressing his dick against Juhyeon's prostate. He ducks down to speak low and sultry in the blonde's ear.

"Come on, cutie, be good and make a mess for me."

Juhyeon arches his back, eyes closed, plush lips parted in a breathless moan as he cums with Heo Jun still pressed deep inside of him and a hand jerking him off. The release leaves him exhausted and fucked out. It takes what seems like hours to calm his breathing, and even then he can't help his thighs from twitching or his heart from racing. Distantly, he registers the sensation of Heo Jun...petting him.

The older's fingers go from lightly carding through his hair to stroking underneath his shirt, and he's looking down at Juhyeon with fondness clear in his expression. The younger smiles back at him, albeit shyer. The attention makes him feel oddly exposed but comforted, all of Heo Jun's actions unhurried and nonsexual, like he could do them all day. Not for the first time that night, Juhyeon feels warm and loved in a way he hasn't felt since he left home to become a trainee.

It is then that Juhyeon feels another, more pressing issue that breaks through the post orgasm haze. Heo Jun's dick, still hard and full inside of him. Heo Jun must realize it too because of the sheepish face he gives him, so unlike the confident persona Juhyeon saw only minutes ago. The older boy softly apologizes to him before gingerly beginning to slide out, but Juhyeon stops him before he can.

"No, wait," he rushes, embarrassment creeping back as he adjusts to the not-unpleasant intrusion, despite the way it sparks his oversensitive nerves. "You didn't come, hyung."

Heo Jun appears slightly dumbfounded at what Juhyeon's implying. "It-it's fine, really, I can just finish...". He trails off, unsure, and there's the boy he's used to, all hesitance and lame, handsome charm. Juhyeon just laces one hand with Heo Jun's, trying to assure him with another encouraging smile and the roll of his hips. Heo Jun accepts and starts to tentatively thrust in and out of Juhyeon's willing hole. He's gentle as always, but the younger can see how turned on he his, how much he's holding back for him. Juhyeon rewards him by meeting his movements with his own.

"It's okay, Heo Jun," he says, voice light and seductive as he urges Heo Jun to rut inside of him, "cum inside, please, hyung. I've been good, haven't I?" Juhyeon feels deliriously hot, still riding the high from earlier as well as the small sparks of pleasure he's getting from Heo Jun inside of him. It isn't hard to let the older finish, especially when he's been so considerate.

The brunet comes with a gasp, Juhyeon's name on his tongue and ass clenching around him. When he's done, Heo Jun carefully pulls out, soothing Juhyeon's winces with chaste, apologetic kisses. The other reciprocates by playfully tangling his fingers in Heo Jun's hair. It's all he has energy for at this point. By the time they both gather the strength to clean up (which results in Heo Jun getting up to do most of the work and Juhyeon appreciating the broad expanse of his shoulders), it's already four am, leaving them an hour and a half to sleep, if they're lucky. Juhyeon also knows just by shifting around that he'll be too sore to practice comfortably. Even so, he can't regret staying up late in the slightest.

When Heo Jun returns to the too small bunk, Juhyeon clumsily reaches for him, half dragging the older boy in to rest against him.

"Brat," Heo Jun mutters affectionately as he wraps his arms around the blonde. Juhyeon only snuggles further into him, throwing out a "shut the fuck up, hyung" with a smile on his face. As Juhyeon slips off into sleep, he recounts the night and its revelations in his mind. A large part of him is overwhelmingly satisfied with the turn of events, but he can't ignore a small voice in his head that wonders if any of his other bandmates feel the same about him. He feels guilty, ashamed that he's thinking about the others when he has Heo Jun's attention on him already (he won't think about Sangbae's warmth and Jonghwa's arms and most definitely not Kyungtak's voice, the feel of being on his lap, he _won't_ ), not when his roommate is so generous already.

With the matter mostly resolved in his mind, Juhyeon falls asleep in Heo Jun's arms.

**Author's Note:**

> Just to clarify: I wrote all of Juhyeon's relationships and thoughts as platonic/non-romantic as possible, but you can interpret it however you want. I may or may not go more in depth with that in another fic.


End file.
